


Enough is Enough

by PushPin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushPin/pseuds/PushPin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kinkmeme!  Prompt was:<br/>"Basically, Dave and Sollux are sharing and apartment/dorm together as roomies. Sollux is having a stressful week, with projects and finals and whatnot. It's just not a good week for him.</p>
<p>And then it hits.</p>
<p>He doesn't realize it, not at first, but it's the icing on the cake. He's stressed, needs to get things done, and is on one too many energy drinks.  And he's now beyond sexually frustrated because he's in heat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started editing while waiting for my power to go out, I'm stuck in hurricane Sandy ^^; 
> 
> It switches between Dave and Sollux's POV :)

Finals week was never a good week for anyone. People were always stressed out, busy, tired, and overworked. You were no exception, and your course work had been building for weeks now. Dave somehow managed to keep up his infuriatingly cool facade, and you had to admit you couldn't help but think about wringing his pale little neck for it. He didn't even seem to be especially busy, you could hear him playing games out in the small living area of the apartment you shared. On a normal night you would go and join him, but you had to work on this essay that was due first and you still had hours left of work to do on it.

It was late into the night before you stopped to check the clock, sometimes it was just easier to go without pause. You lifted your hands from your keyboard for the first time all evening and they were sweaty, your fingers slipped on the keys of your keyboard. You didn't remember typing especially hard, but you wiped your palms on your jeans and stood, heading for the kitchen for something to help you feel a little more energetic.

Dave was still on the sofa, his laptop in his lap and some human reality show blaring though the television. He wasn't even looking at the computer screen, just watching TV.

“Don't you have work to do?” you grumbled, bitter at his apparent disregard for the seriousness of an impending week of finals.

“Worried about little old me?” he didn't even look up.

“Eat me.” 

You made a beeline for the fridge and grabbed whatever caffeinated beverage was closest, downing half of it before you closed the door. It was cold and burned your throat but you finished it before you made it out of the kitchen. You didn't remember feeling that thirsty on the way in. You crushed the can and dropped it on the counter, shuffling back towards your room and waiting for the caffeine rush to kick in.

The sugary drink made you feel a little ill on an empty stomach, but at least it helped you to feel bearably cool. Had Dave messed with the thermostat or something? It was too hot in here and if he didn't look at least a little stressed next time yous aw him you were going to kill him.

\---

It wasn't difficult to predict how Sollux's erratic behavior would worsen in preparation for finals week. Under normal circumstances he was a decent roommate, he managed to keep his mess separate from yours, didn't eat your food, and since he barely bathed you never had to worry about him hogging the bathroom.

You'd had worse roommates than an unpredictable troll with a speech impediment. Once you got past the insurmountable cultural differences that Alternians provided you actually kind of liked him. He could be funny and snarky, but still nerdy enough that you could make him laugh without much difficulty. You had enough things in common that you weren't worlds apart, and most of the time he could pass for normal.

You watched him come home with a backpack full of various brands of energy drinks the week before finals to stock the fridge. It was standard fare for him to run solely on a diet of caffeine and fake sugar when school work got too tough, but you got to worrying about him if it went on for more than a few nights. He'd start to get twitchy and blew one of your speakers with a psychic sneeze last time he filled the recycle bin with monster cans.

Not that there was anything you could do to stop him with finals week approaching. It was a mystery to you how his finals were going to go, but if the fact that he was already pulling an all nighter the weekend before his first final was anything to go by, he had a lot of work coming.

You could only imagine the effect those huge cans of caffeine on him, he was a slip of a guy compared to an average human. He only came up to your ears, and that was counting his horns. Him and Karkat were about the same height, but at least Karkat had some meat to him, Sollux was made entirely of elbows and collarbones. You'd try picking him up and giving him a little cuddle him if he didn't have so many pointy parts to him.

It wasn't your place to tell him how to conduct himself for finals week, so you resigned yourself to watching him implode in slow motion ever the next few days.

\---

You had been having a slow silent battle with Dave over the thermostat for the last few days. It was stifling in the apartment, your hands stuck to everything and you'd resigned to walking around your bedroom shirtless. Dave continued to insist that it was always that temperature. You considered for about a second that maybe you were getting sick, if this was a fever, but dismissed it on the basis that you didn't have time to be sick right now.

You had finished two of the three projects required for this week and the last one wasn't due until Friday. That meant you had four tests over the next three days, and no matter how confident you could act that was a lot of information to be able to regurgitate in such a short amount of time. So far the energy drinks were keeping you functional, but you weren't sure how much longer that was going to last before you really needed to sleep. Hopefully until Friday.

Around Wednesday you were sure that you really were getting sick. Dave caught you standing in front of the open fridge, purring. You convinced yourself that you were just feverish and that was the only reason you would be purring without thinking about it. He cut you off from energy drinks, which you weren't even upset about, you were kind of glad to have someone there to tell you 'no'.

You went back to your room and considered falling headfirst into your recuperacoon, but after checking your clock there wasn't enough time for that before you had to get back to work. If you could just make it halfway through Friday you could take care of yourself and everything would go back to normal. You fell into a pile in your corner and set an alarm to wake you up in an hour.

When you woke up in discomfort it took you some time before you could pinpoint the basis of it. The temperature in your room was still stifling and when you shifted it was apparent that your bulge was out and rubbing uncomfortably inside your jeans. You groaned and checked the clock, it was still half an hour before the alarm was due to go off. Your back felt sticky against the pile and you sat up to peel the fabric off your skin, you had time for a shower before you needed to get back to work. Maybe you could take care of cleaning up, cooling off, and your apparently insistent bulge, at the same time.

Thankfully you didn't see Dave on your quick run to the bathroom, locking the door behind yourself and sighing. There was too much else to be doing, feeling sick and horny was not on the long list of things you still had to do this week. Your clothes felt damp and heavy when you pulled them off and you left them in a heap in the corner, Dave could deal. You tried cooler water in the shower before you stepped inside, but it just made you shiver and didn't seem to have any effect on your still unsheathed bulge besides making it ache.

You lightly gripped your bulge in one hand, resting your other arm against the wall and leaning your forehead on your forearm. The wall was refreshingly cool on the rest of your body and you closed your eyes. You slowly pumped yourself, letting the water run down your stomach and over your fingers. Your bulge was throbbing in your hand and it almost hurt to squeeze, it was so tender your fingers felt rough against it. You tried gentle strokes but they were more frustrating than anything and eventually you growled into the tile and let your hand fall to your thigh. This wasn't working, it was just frustrating you more.

Your nook was a stinging, throbbing heat between your legs and you hesitated before running a hand up your inner thigh and rubbing the wet opening. You let out a harsh breath before pushing two fingers inside. It had been a long time since you'd done much of anything with your nook, but for now it felt like just what you needed to relieve this pressure that you woke up with. You couldn't help the low pleased groan that slipped out when you started working your fingers at a quick pace. It felt so good compared to the soreness in your bulge.

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest and your muscles clenched around your fingers, but it wasn't quite enough. Even down to the knuckle your fingers could only go in so far, and it felt fucking great but it was only getting you so close to release. You groaned a curse into the tile and slowed your movements, still languidly working inside your nook but straightening so you could use your other hand to tease at your bulge again. 

You leaned your back against the tile and hissed at the cold sensation against your skin. Everything was unfocused but you blinked until your eyes landed on the shelf with Dave's numerous cleansing products. It always mystified you how anyone could need so many bath products, it was all just soap to you, but you found yourself staring at them. You could imagine Dave standing right in front of you, lathering up his hair, maybe he had a muscular back since he was always sparring. 

One particular bottle on the shelf caught your eye and you hesitated. It was smooth with red writing and a round cap, thicker around than your two fingers and just tall enough. You bit your lip and listened carefully for any sign that Dave was in the apartment, but there was no sound of music, television or video games. You let your fingers slip out of your nook and it left you feeling empty and overly hot, but you picked up the bottle. It was mostly empty, and you spent a few seconds considering the morality of putting your roommate's property up your nook before deciding you could worry about it later.

It felt cold and blunt against your entrance, foreign when you pressed it against the opening of your nook but it slipped in with ease. You tugged your lower lip between sharp teeth while the muscles of your nook worked around the intrusion. It was almost too big to fit but was a comfortable stretch, making your knees wobble and your bulge twitch. It still felt foreign but you could close your eyes and imagine it was someone else. You pressed on the end of it until it wouldn't go any farther into you, pushing against your internal receptors and making your heart pound.

You were already too desperate for release to start slow, beginning with short rough movements, thrusting it in and out of yourself. You squeezed your bulge in one hand and hissed at the ache, working your hips down against nothing before pressing the bottle until it almost fit all the way inside you. You were too overworked and tired to think of a fantasy, working desperately for release instead. You felt consumed by the need to have it, to come all over yourself and have the shaky heavy post release feeling. Your hand couldn't work the bottle any faster in and out of your nook, but it was finally enough. 

You came gasping and moaning, sliding down to your knees and shuddering while lukewarm water cooled your skin. The air felt thick in the shower stall and you had to blink your eyes for some time until you could see again. You let your eyes fall closed before slumping against the tile corner and letting water run through your hair. It wast starting to feel way too hot again, but you felt shaky and weak and thoughts of the studying you had to do were coming back.

When it started to feel uncomfortable you reached between your legs and worked the bottle slowly out of your tender nook. With trembling fingers you managed to drop it and fumbled to pick it up again. It was a shock to look down and not find any genetic material at all. Your bulge had finally retreated, but if you didn't know any better you would guess that you hadn't come at all. 

You sat for a long time wondering if all the caffeinated drinks and lack of sleep were getting to your head, or if you finally just cracked. In the end you just had to let it go and got out of the shower, taking Dave's conveniently shaped product with you. Now that you could think at least half straight you knew you couldn't leave it for him to use, unsuspecting. You'd buy him another one sometime, and he wouldn't know the difference.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ack, I did lose power because of the storm! x(

By Thursday, when you watched Sollux head out for his last test, you were afraid that he wasn't going to make it. He looked terrible, you didn't think he'd slept all week, and looked like death warmed over. You told him that you could celebrate when he got back, but he just growled and walked out of your apartment without closing the door.

Hours later he came back, visibly deflated, and stumbled back into his bedroom without acknowledging your greeting. You were worried for him, but didn't want to bother him just yet in case he was finally getting some much needed sleep. It wasn't until you were making macaroni and cheese for dinner that you realized Sollux still hadn't come out of his room, and maybe you should go wake him up for food.

You tried quietly knocking on the door but there wasn't a response, you were sure that he'd just crashed and was dead asleep, at least until you opened his door. You froze with one hand gripping the door knob and the door halfway ajar, your heart skipped a beat in your chest. 

Sollux was lying reclined on his pile of things in the corner, naked from the waist down with an arm thrown over his face. His legs were bent and spread, giving you an open view of what was happening between them. One hand was busy working the bottle of missing conditioner from that shower, that you'd been looking for, in and out of the flushed yellow opening below his twitching bulge. His bulge was curled around his wrist and you could see a trail of slick fluid on his skin.

You gulped and it got caught in your throat, it took you another second to realize that Sollux hadn't noticed you yet. His fingers slipped on the end of the bottle and he let out a small groan, shifting his grip and continuing to fuck himself with it. You could see the muscles in his legs trembling while his toes curled against the carpet, coupled with the soft breaths tumbling between his jagged teeth. It was surreal standing there watching your roommate writhing and gasping like he was in a porno.

You had a moment of realization that you were standing here watching your roommate masturbate. It took a few seconds for you to unlock your knees and flee, closing the door as silently as you had opened it and praying he hadn't figured out you saw him. Your veins were coursing with adrenaline and you didn't even realize until your third lap around the kitchen how incredibly hard you were. You had never thought of Sollux in any sexual way before, mostly because he was a different species, but the image was seared into your head now and you somehow weren't horrified by it. 

But how could you ever look him in the face after that? For the moment you settled with making macaroni and mumbling lyrics to yourself under your breath until your boner subsided. You managed to get halfway through your bowl of food without thinking about it before you heard Sollux's door and he came shuffling towards the kitchen. For someone who just let one off he didn't look like he was feeling much better. His face was still flushed yellow and mouth was set in a slight frown. You realized you had been holding a spoon of macaroni in front of your mouth while watching him slowly approach.

“Free macaroni and cheese.” you offered, managing to keep your voice under control.

“Thanks.” he sighed, walking across the kitchen staring at the half full pot of macaroni but not doing anything. It occurred to you that you were probably the only one feeling the tension in the room right now.

“Everything uh... okay?” you asked, putting your bowl down and walking over to wave a hand in front of his face. He didn't react for longer than you would have liked.

“Bluh, whatever.” he weakly shoved you away and leaned against the counter.

“Did you final suck or something?”

“Everything sucks.” he ran a hand through his hair before putting both palms against the counter, letting his head fall forward.

“Anything I can do?”

“Tch.” he snorted, leaning down until he had his upper half flat on the counter, closing his eyes and resting his cheek against the flat surface. It didn't look like a comfortable position, and he didn't look relaxed in the least. It did give you a rather nice view though, which you forced yourself to turn away from.

“No, really, can I help?” you offered, leaning your hip against the counter next to him and watching him. He opened his eyes and looked up at you, narrowing his gaze for a moment before curling his hands into fists and shaking his head, pushing himself off the counter.

“It would just be weird.” he muttered and rubbed at his eyes.

“Uh, what would?”

He looked at you and for a long few seconds you were worried he was going to do that incredibly destructive eye laser thing he could do. His expression quickly faded to something closer to pure misery and frustration.

“I'm going to explain this to you like you're some kind of wiggler who got dropped on his think pan. At a certain point in an adolescent troll's life... ugh, okay... My body doesn't give a shit that I'm alone, without a matesprit, even though I'm supposed to be filling a pail this time of the sweep, get it?” he ranted it out at you in one gasping breath and you could see his hair starting to stick to his forehead again.

You didn't really know what to say to that, but it would explain his constant bitching about the temperature, guzzling water like he just walked out of a desert, and you walking in on him just a few minutes ago. You obviously had no idea what it would feel like to be in heat, but that sounded about right to you. He frowned, it was more of a pout, and just made you consider what black lips tasted like.

“Great, good, fuck.” he slapped a hand to his forehead hard enough that it sounded like it hurt and turned on his heel, making haste back to his room. You tried to get words to come out of your mouth but nothing would come before you heard him slam his door.

You couldn't deny that you felt bad for the guy. It was news to you that trolls went into heat as a seasonal thing, and would have been useful to know earlier. You finished your macaroni while mulling over whether or not you could even consider helping him out. From what you'd seen earlier in his room you weren't opposed to the idea, if your boner earlier was any indication. What was the problem with helping your roommate let off a little steam? It seemed like he actually thought about it before when you'd asked him if you could help.

You wandered your way over to his door and knocked, more loudly this time, not sure if you really wanted to catch him in the act again. It was silent for a long time before you knocked again, maybe he had fallen asleep?

“Ugh, what?” it was muffled and you could barely hear it through the door.

“Can I come in?”

“Whatever.”

You pushed the door open and found him face down in his pile in the corner again, he didn't even lift his head to look at you.

“What do you want.” his face was pressed into his pile still, making him hard to understand.

“I was thinking about the problem you're having.”

“...What?” he turned onto his side and blinked at you, confused.

“If you wanted help with, you know, I could help you out.” you shrugged, stepping into his room and studying his screen saver. It was hard to stay nonchalant when sex was on the table.

“What exactly... are you suggesting?” he sat up and brushed a hand through his hairm you folded your arms over your chest.

“I'm suggesting whatever you want.” you tried the corny line anyways, even though you had a hard time keeping a straight face. Sollux just looked shocked, his mouth hanging open a little and his arms limp at his sides.

“This isn't going to get super weird, is it?” he asked.

“That's entirely up to you.”

As it turned out, it was super weird, at first. From leading him back to your room, to initial sloppy makeouts, all the way to getting your second eyeful of alien junk, it was undeniably weird. Sollux had been ready to get things moving since way before you could get his clothes off. You got the distinct feeling that any awkwardness he was feeling had been beaten down by whatever being in heat felt like. You could almost understand their strange use of 'pity' for affection, he'd been hiding this from you all week, suffering silently.

Kissing through his numerous sharp teeth was a task, especially when he had the inclination to bite at your lips. Once you had him properly distracted he calmed down though, you just had to keep tracing your fingers over his skin and you could feel him falter against your lips when you brushed over a sensitive area. He wrapped his legs around your waist and began scratching idly at your sides while letting you take the lead. 

You had him on his back on your bed and his already small stature looked even smaller without clothes, laid out beneath you. You could see all his frail looking bird bones every time he shifted, and feel them when he would press back against your hands. He looked fragile and desperate and something about that made you incredibly hard, which scared you a little. 

You half expected his gray skin to be coarse, or too thick, but it felt smooth and soft under your hands. He sighed at your gentle touches and put a hand over yours, guiding it down his body to his hips. His hip bones looked sharp enough to cut and his eyes followed the movement of your hands hungrily.

“Come on Dave... quit messing around already.” he gasped when your hand slipped between his legs, brushing over his bulge and lower to explore his nook with your fingers. You stroked your thumb against the base of his bulge and he squirmed, so receptive to your touch. You bit his neck, making him flinch and dig his nails into your ribs with a groan. He looked so different than he normally did, divested of his glasses, his usually neat hair stuck to his forehead in clumps, begging you to fuck him. You didn't need any more convincing.

You hastily pushed your pants off and threw them off the side of the bed, pushing his thighs apart and settling between them. He wound his arms around your neck, pulling you closer and arching up to put as much contact between you as possible. You could feel his shaking muscles and he couldn't stop making small desperate noises, it was driving you crazy. 

You pulled him closer until his hips were resting on your thighs and he helped you adjust himself into the position you wanted. You leaned over him and your hands were planted on either side of his head, looking down at him. You hesitated, taking a second to study the image of Sollux, desperate for you. 

Those strange opaque eyes looked up at you, his chest rising and falling in time with uneven breaths. His charcoal lips were just parted and occasionally a gray tongue would flit out to wet them. You had never really looked at him up close before, or any troll for that matter, but their features always seemed so exotic and he was drawing you in.

He barely gave you time to line your body up with his before his was moving his hips against yours, pushing the head of your cock into his nook. You helped him hitch his legs around your waist and he dug his heels into your lower back while you sank into him. He groaned high and long when you fully seating in him, leaving you gasping at the way his nook gripped you while his legs trembled around you.

You gently rocked against him once, getting used to the almost too tight feeling of his nook and watching his fingers curl to grip your sheets. You took a deep breath and started with a slow pace, short quick movements that drove you all the way into him. His mouth fell open with soft pants after the first few thrusts, each one causing a small 'ah' to fall from his lips. His eyes were shut and his fingers twisted your bed sheets, muscles tense while you moved against him.

“Oh fuck, Dave... that's so good.” he murmured through a lisp, blinking his eyes open and focusing slowly on you. He disengaged a hand from your sheets, reaching up and threading his fingers through your hair. He tugged you down to meet his lips and you had to crane your neck to reach him. He kissed you sloppy and breathy and desperate, delving his split tongue between your lips to tangle with yours. 

He encouraged you to thrust into him hard enough that it jostled his mouth against yours, and you swallowed the loud moan that you caused before he let his head fall back. He murmured praises between breaths, grabbing a fist full of your hair before letting his arm fall to loop around your neck. You had to fall down to your elbows on top of him when he wouldn't let go of you, breathing into his neck while he wrapped himself around you tighter, pulling you close. 

“Fuck, don't stop Dave.” he breathed into your ear, voice heavy. He was driving you crazy with those noises right in your ear, digging his blunt nails into your back. His teeth grazed your ear, sharp pin pricks followed by a wet laving tongue, and you drove into him faster. He nearly screamed, arching his back off your bed and scratching lines down your back. You were left muttering curses into his skin, sinking your teeth into gray skin and making him hiss in a sharp breath.

You could feel him hold in a breath, his nook squeezing around you while he made a choked moan. His thighs squeezed around you, holding you against him as much as he could and you thanked god that he was finished. You groaned into his shoulder and came into him, everything went white and you were so glad you agreed to this, why had you even considered not doing this.

You slumped against him with a huge sigh of breath, resting your face in the crook of his shoulder. It had been a long time since you'd had sex with anyone, much less anything that intense. Every single little reaction of his had made you want him more, and he's wanted it so badly. He shifted uncomfortably underneath you, bringing you back down to earth and you obliged, pulling out of him and rolling over next to him. 

You were still catching your breath, eyes closed and waiting for you bed to stop feel like it was floating, when Sollux groaned audibly. You pried your eyes open and let your head fall to the side to look at him lying next to you. He was curled up with his back turned to you, giving you a great view of the sharp bones in his back. You could still see an intense amount of tension in his form, and you couldn't fathom how he had the energy to be stiff after the both of you just fucked him that hard.

“What?” you rasped out before clearing your throat, but he didn't respond. You felt a pang of concern, had you done something wrong and hurt him? Was this some alien thing?

“Sollux, are you okay?” you sat up and put a hand on his shoulder when he didn't respond. You leaned over him and could see his eyes pressed shut, hair still wet with sweat. He looked more pained and miserable than he had before.

“Fuck, I'm okay.” he grunted out, taking a deep breath and you could see him force his muscles to relax.

“Shit, was that not good for you?” you could practically feel your ego shrinking, were you really so full of yourself that you couldn't even notice you were bad at sex?

“No, no it was good.” he sighed and relaxed, blinking his eyes open and turning so he could look up at you.

“I, fuck, I'm so close it hurts. I just need to come and it'll feel so much better.” he groaned the words out, shifting uncomfortably on your mattress and reaching a hand between his legs.

“Wait, you didn't come before?”

He actually cracked a smile at that, the first one you'd seen in almost two weeks out of him.

“Trust me, you'll know when I come.”

“So... you want to do it again?” you asked, scratching your head. Everything about this was weird to you, but you couldn't say that you were terribly interested in the specifics of troll anatomy. He gave you an enthusiastic nod and rolled onto his back, running his tongue over his teeth and a palm over his bulge.

“Just one more time and I'm so done.” he reached a hand up and rubbed his eyes, shifting his hips and legs in a way that conveyed discomfort somewhere between his legs.

“Uh, okay, well gimme like... a little bit.”

“What? Why?” he opened his eyes to look up at you, surprised.

“I just need a little while to, you know, get ready to go again.” you were becoming very aware of the fact that you were naked and flaccid in front of your alien roommate.

“Are you shitting me right now?” he let his arm fall to the bed like a dead weight.

“Fuck you dude, how was I supposed to know you needed two rounds? I'll be fine to go again in like... half an hour or something.” you leaned back against the headboard.

“Holy shit, wow, okay.” Sollux grumbled, pushing himself up to a sitting position with a wince and throwing his legs over the side of your bed.

“Are you leaving?”

“Yeah.”

“Coming back?”

“No, you can fuck yourself whenever you're finally ready again.” he made gravity look like an incredible chore once he was standing, having to lean on your desk to get his balance.

“Come on, don't be like that. Get back here, we'll figure out some way to... get you taken care of.” you sighed, crawling across your bed until you could reach him and pulling him back towards the bed by his elbow. He came without much resistance, falling back onto your mattress with a rush of air and glaring up at you. You weren't sure if he was unhappy with you or with life, but he did know how to look awfully put upon.

“What's your great plan this time?”

You had to admit that you didn't have a firm plan in mind when you asked him to stay, but you had a few ideas. He let you lean over him and kiss him slowly while he dug his fingers into your knees, unable to completely hide his desperation to keep going. You kissed down his neck and traced circles into his stomach, making his muscles clench and loosen.

“Fuck, come on Dave, quit it. I don't exactly need the foreplay right now.” it was a complaint, but he sounded more tired than anything. You gave one last light suckle to his neck before sliding off the bed and kneeling down to shuffle through the mess under your bed. Sollux sat up and scratched his already mussed hair, watching you through narrowed eyes.

“What are you doing now?”

“Calm your tits, just gotta find something, you might like it.” you had to pull out a few shoe boxes full of old records, working your way further back. Someone got it for you as a gag gift a long time ago, but it was starting to look like it might be pretty useful right about now, at least for Sollux. By the time you found the discreet box Sollux had already huffed at you several times before flopping backwards onto your bed, covering his head with his arms.

Your knees cracked when you stood back up and you sat on the edge of the bed next to Sollux, putting a hand on his thigh to get his attention. He lifted his arms enough that he could see you and you could see the bags under his eyes.

“Do I want to know what you were looking for?”

“I don't know, do you?” you smirked, lifting it up for him to see and inspecting it yourself. For a gag gift Rose could have gone with something much more gaudy, but as far as vibrators went you found it to be pretty tasteful. It was a transparent red, carefully detailed cock, not big enough to be frightening with a long handle and several settings of which you had never tested out. She claimed it was 'the best', and she knew from experience.

Sollux looked decidedly nonplussed.

“Want to give it a shot?”

“I... what? Your plan is to fuck me with a fake human dick you just pulled out from under your dirty fucking bed?”

“When you put it that way it just sounds bad, but yes, that was the entire plan.”

“Oh my god.” he sighed, falling limp on your bed and closing his eyes.

“Come on, if it's not good I'll stop probing you with it.”

“Oh good, I was worried you didn't have other ways to make it sound even less appealing. Now I'm really into this, begin the 'probing'.” he managed to build up a blistering sarcasm despite his current position.

“I'm not only going to probe you with it, it vibrates and shit too. Actually I was planning to let it do most of the work.” you shrugged, reclining next to him before flipping the switch and dropping it onto his exposed stomach. He jerked upright and fumbled it back at you before shuffling away from you with a look of horror.

“Holy shit it moves, oh my god I so was not ready for that, Jesus fuck!” his voice cracked and you couldn't help but press your face into the blanket and laugh until your stomach hurt. You needed this after finishing your finals, it was just great, sex and a few laughs. You managed to catch the vibrator and turn it off before finally regaining yourself, taking a few deep breaths before facing Sollux again and hoping you hadn't killed the mood entirely.

“No, but really, can we just begin the probing now?” you forced yourself to say it with a straight face.

“Only if you stop calling it that.”

There was a big difference from before when Sollux was practically begging you to fuck him, it was like he didn't trust you with a vibrator and his private parts or something. You knew he still wanted it, but he just wasn't certain this was the best way to go about it. You guessed you could understand the worry, foreign machinery being inserted into your body didn't sound good to you either, probably why you had a mint condition vibrator shoved far under you bed. 

He let you position him on his knees, leaning forward with his hands on your headboard and you kneeling behind him. It gave you a good view of his narrow back, trailing down to even slimmer hips and thin legs. You eased his legs apart before tracing up his inner thighs, tickling with your fingertips and making his muscles twitch. You tried brushing the tip of the vibrator against his skin but it stuck and didn't seem very sexy so you moved to rubbing it against his wet nook. 

He couldn't help the hungry moan that tore through him when you pushed it into him, arching his back and letting his head fall forward. It was weird to try and give someone pleasure when you had nothing to gain out of it, you'd never tried it before. Your dick ached a bit between your legs, but wasn't close to being hard again.

You slowly worked it in and out of him, keeping one hand gripping the side of his hip while watching the muscles in his back shift. You brushed your lips against his shoulder and he sighed, pressing back into you. His knuckles were white, gripping your headboard while he rolled his hips back against you, quickly reduced to breathlessness.

“Ready?” you murmured into his neck and he drew a shaky breath, nodding. You had to lean away from him to be able to find the switch, clicking it on to its lowest setting with a minimum of fussing. Sollux flinched, swinging one arm around and elbowing you in the ribs in an attempt to grab at you. You wheezed into his back for a few seconds, completely unprepared for the blitz attack.

“Oh-” he gasped and for a second you weren't sure if it was an exclamation of pleasure or something else. He was hunched forward, his hands planted on your pillow while he took deep breaths.

“You good?” you leaned over him, running a soothing hand up his back and letting your hand rest on the back of his neck.

“Yeah, good.” he choked out.

He was splayed out for you perfectly, bent over with his legs spread. You gripped the handle of the vibrator and pressed it further into him with a twist and the reaction was instant. He cried out your name along with a slew of curses, clawing at your sheets. You did it again and he just screamed, his cry tapering off into a weak drawn out 'fffuck-'. Even if you weren't about to be hard enough to fuck him again he was seriously turning you on.

“Come here, I want to see your face.” you muttered into his shoulder blades, realizing that you were panting too. He didn't move but his arms shook beneath him while he drew harsh breaths, choking on air when you would move the vibrator inside him.

You hooked and arm around his chest and forced him upright onto his knees, supporting him against your chest while you turned the vibrator up another setting. He wailed your name and for a moment didn't know what to do with his hands before he caught your arm around his chest and gripped at you. His nails bit into your palm and you could feel how good each wave of pleasure was every time he squeezed your hand. You kissed at his neck and his let his head fall back onto your shoulder, exposing an expanse of skin with a shuddering breath.

His chest rose and fell with quick pants of breath and you worked the toy quickly in and out of him, making his hips jerk in time. You sank your teeth into the junction where his neck met his shoulder and he groaned, rocking back against you and gasping short pleas for more. You trailed one hand down his stomach and to his squirming bulge, hastily wrapping your fingers around him and giving a quick squeeze.

“Oh fuck Dave I'm gonna come-” he gasped out, his whole body taut and his eyes pressed shut.

“Fucking do it.” you panted into his ear and he whined.

“No, shit, I need- ah! I need a bucket, idiot!”

“You're kidding right?” you grumbled, but if his huffed groan was any indication he was not joking. You let go of his bulge and he whimpered, slumping forward against your headboard again. You definitely didn't have a bucket handy at your bedside, but your mostly empty trash can was pretty close. You had to lean over the side of the bed and empty it on the floor, but you snagged it and he managed to wedge it between his legs. You gripped his bulge in one hand and the handle to the vibrator in the other, working them in time. Every time you pressed the vibrator back into his nook his bulge would thrash and pulse inside your grip. 

“Dave...” he finally gasped and sank a row of sharp teeth into his lower lip with a shudder. You heard the tinny sound of liquid hitting metal but kept your eyes trained on Sollux, his face ecstatic. He continued to gasp out your name with heavy gasping breaths, holding your hand around his bulge while he came. You watched a bead of yellow blood work down his chin from his lip and leaned forward to lick it off, tasting sweet and bitter at the same time.

After what felt like a very long time to finish his form finally started to relax in your grip and he let go of your hand, letting you release his bulge while it retreated back inside him. You had to shake your hand to get feeling back before switching the vibrator off and carefully sliding it out of him. He groaned in discomfort and you dropped that and a rather disgustingly full 'bucket' of yellow genetic material off the side of the bed. You let go of him and he slumped down onto your bed, curled up on his side.

You watched him for almost a whole minute while he caught his breath, face pressed into your pillow. His cheeks were flushed golden and you could see a few black and yellow spots on his neck that were completely your doing. His hair was drying in messy clumps and he didn't seem to be able to control the trembling in his legs.

Finally, he looked sated, and you couldn't help but feel glad for him. He'd been having a hell of a week. It was probably going to be a little weird later that you slept with him, but somehow you were okay with that. Overall things had gone better than you expected, so well in fact you wouldn't mind a repeat in the future. Everything seemed pretty good right now.

“Feel better?” you asked, and only got an unintelligible murmur in response. You sighed and stood, stretching a little before finding a pair of clean boxers to slip on and checking the time. You turned around to find Sollux asleep. He looked boneless, relaxed, and breathing soundly into your pillow. You lifted your blanket from the floor and threw it over him, resisting the urge to stroke his hair or some other sappy post sex bullshit. It was too bad though because he just looked cute.

You turned to leave before realizing that you didn't know if he was actually done with finals or not. Even if he was feeling better but exhausted now, you couldn't let him ruin a whole semester's worth of work over this. Reluctantly you padded back over to your bed and shook his shoulder. It took some rather vigorous shaking but you finally managed to get him to groan at you.

“Hey, are you done with finals? I know you're gonna sleep, but shit's important.” you kept your voice low but couldn't be certain that you weren't speaking to a sleeping troll. After a monumental sigh and a palm in your face he finally cracked an eye open.

“Just gotta hand a project in tomorrow, but it's done.” he sounded exhausted, and rightly so. You ruffled his hair anyways and didn't get any sort of response. You sat with him for a while, like a sap, and watched him sleep. You didn't have any sort of idea what the conversation would be like when he was finally up and functioning again, but you hoped it would be a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :) I'm thinking I might try writing another Dave/Sollux story, that isn't PWP, we'll see how it goes!

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming tomorrow! (or hopefully tomorrow if I still have power/internet to post it!)


End file.
